Inside Out (LooneyWorldvisionKidsRockz Style)
LooneyWorldvisionKidsRockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Proud Heart Cat's Mother (The Care Bears Family) *Bill - Proud Heart Cat's Father (The Care Bears Family) *Newborn Riley - Newborn Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Wario (Super Mario Bros.) *Fear - Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch) *Bing Bong - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Joy - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia Pig (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Disgust - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Lady Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Marvel) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Marvel) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Fear - Beetlejuice *Jordan - Playful Heart Monkey (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Birthday Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Kawaii Heart Pug (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Anger - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Cozy Heart Penguin (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Silia Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Wendy Testaburger (South Park) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Cool Girl's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher - Mona (WarioWare, Inc.) *Teacher's Joy - Friend Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Mona Simpson (The Simpsons) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Chip and Dale (Mickey Mouse) See Also *Inside Out (LooneyWorldvisionKidsRockz Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (LooneyWorldvisionKidsRockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (LooneyWorldvisionKidsRockz Style) - Brave Heart Lion Quick Thinking *Inside Out (LooneyWorldvisionKidsRockz Style) - Romantic Heart Skunk We Should Cry *Inside Out (LooneyWorldvisionKidsRockz Style) - Love-a-Lot Bear Five Second Rule *Inside Out (LooneyWorldvisionKidsRockz Style) - Wario My Bad *Inside Out (LooneyWorldvisionKidsRockz Style) - Pleakley Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (LooneyWorldvisionKidsRockz Style): Proud Heart Cat's First Date? *Inside Out (LooneyWorldvisionKidsRockz Style) - Transcripts Gallery Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Joy Romantic Heart Skunk 2D.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Sadness Love-a-Lot Bear.jpg|Love-a-Lot Bear as Disgust Wario.png|Wario as Anger Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Riley Anderson Category:LooneyWorldvisionKidsRockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG